oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nylocas
The nylocas are a race of arachnids originating from Vampyrium. Many of them can be encountered in the Theatre of Blood. According to Arachnids of vampyrium, the nylocas do not typically grow any larger than an adult human, and often group together in small colonies. While weak individually, they could overwhelm an opponent with numbers. When the Stranger from Afar led the vampyres from Vampyrium to Gielinor, Verzik Vitur brought many of her domesticated nylocas along. Variants Three breeds of nylocas existed on Vampyrium: the Ischyros, Hagios and Toxobolos. Verzik Vitur, who possessed many of the nylocas that were brought to Gielinor, began an extensive breeding program that resulted in the creation of the Athanatos, Matomenos and Vasilias strains. Nylocas Ischyros The Nylocas Ischyros are one of the three true nylocas breeds native Vampyrium. They are grey in colour and are notable for their hard, spine covered abdomens. The size of these nylocas can vary, but they typically do not grow much bigger than an adult human. The legs of an Ischyros end in sharp claws, which they use against their foes. Nylocas Toxobolos Another one of the three original breeds native to Vampyrium, the Nylocas Toxobolos are dark green in colour and can be distinguished by their leaf-shaped claws. The Toxobolos typically attack by launching spines at their targets, but rarely use their claws to attack. Nylocas Hagios The last of the true nylocas breeds native to Vampyrium, the Nylocas Hagios are light blue in colour and are notable for the magic that visibly radiates from their exoskeleton. In size and general behaviour, they are similar to the other two true nylocas. However, the Hagios targets their enemies with magical attacks. Nylocas Matomenos The Nylocas Matomenos are one of the new variant subspecies bred on Gielinor. They are slightly larger than the true nylocas. Instead of hunting prey, they are scavengers, feasting only on the blood of deceased prey. The scavenged blood is then stored in their abdomen, giving them a blood red colour. Nylocas Athanatos The Nylocas Athanatos are the second subspecies of nylocas that were bred by Verzik Vitur, which were created through selective inbreeding of the Matomenos breed. The Athanatos are slightly larger than the Matomenos and behave similarly to them. However, the Athanatos have the ability to modify the scavenged blood internally, giving it unique healing properties which is used to support allies. This modified blood gives them their distinct purple colour. Nylocas Vasilias The Nylocas Vasilias breed is another variant bred through Verzik Vitur's breeding program. Arguably the most dangerous breed, they are much larger than their brethren and have limited shapeshifting abilities, taking on the appearance and abilities of the true nylocas. As the newest variant of nylocas, they are still a rarity compared to other breeds. Trivia *Nylocas is very similar to the hungarian word "Nyolcas", which can be translated to "The number eight". Since many things related to the Theatre of Blood are named after Hungarian words and that these creatures are eight-legged arachnids, this is likely intentional. Category:Races